Gothic Tease
by Jade Starr
Summary: Citrus ahead. Another Rietro, down with the Romys


*WARNING LEMON-CITRUS AHEAD*  
  
This story is fluff, and it is a one-chapter deal. This was an Idea that Oracale gave to me when she read me a work in progress, and wanted me to help with a scene like this. I was sitting at home typing more of Change Of Heart, which will be updated along with Goodbye, and hopefully Carmel maybe Torn, if I can get around to it, when I thought, hey what if I did something like what Megami was trying to explain. This is MY own story, and if I do help Oracale with that story (She 's not too good with Rietros, but I've got to hand it to her she writes some Fine-Ass Romys) you'll see what I mean. She wanted more detail so this was a sample for her, to see if she wanted that scene more or less like this. It's up to her but this is MINE.  
  
If you liked this please check out The Wonders Of Whipped-Cream, and if it's up the sequel Carmel which is ten times a better lemon scene than this one, on the adult site. www.adultfanfiction.net  
  
The Plot is mine but the characters aren't.  
  
*Rogue is still with the Brotherhood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro Maximoff couldn't believe eyes as the Dark Princess he had known to be the most antisocial person in Bayville, lay on his bed only covered by a silver-gray, silk blanket, that twisted around her form, barely concealing her full, milky-white breasts, and pulled over her groin, between her legs which were splayed out, and bent as if ready to receive him. She was teasing him, beckoning to come to her and he was positive that it had to be a dream. She called his name and he did a double take. He ran a hand over his face and pinched his cheek to see if it was real. He could feel the sting and knew, this is no dream, this is a dream come true. She whimpered and his member quivered as if in response, he moaned slightly and she pushed herself up on her elbows, sending the only buffer she had down to her waist. She cocked her head towards him as if inviting him into bed. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips coquettishly, and Pietro wanted nothing more than to feel that tongue being run along his shaft until he came, and he could feel himself harden. He wanted to move but he felt frozen to the floor, as if mesmerized by her beauty, Pietro could only stare as Rogue arched he back, as if tempting him to come.  
  
"Please come, my powers aren't what they seem to be." She whispered seductively.  
  
As if one final plea was needed she removed the blanket completely and spread her legs to the extent as she arched her back again. He gasped as he took her in, all of her curves and hollows and her soft white skin, Pietro couldn't take it any more and could feel himself hardening painfully. He removed his clothes and lay down in the bed over her, she thrusted her hips forward preparing to envelop him. He was so close he could feel her pulsating flesh close to his cock, he pulled back and ....  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,  
  
Pietro groaned as he rolled over from that agonizing nightmare. He wanted the one person he could never have and it was tearing him up inside. He could feel himself still hard from the dream and could tell that the bed, along with him, was wet from the dream.  
  
He sighed and laid back thinking of his gothic tease, when he heard a voice at the door.  
  
"Come awn' speedy, Ah ain't got all friggin day."  
  
Pietro whipped up from his lying state and into a full sitting position that it made even his head spin. It was the star of his liquid dreams, his gothic tease. His cheeks flushed slightly at the mess beneath the covers and he pulled the covers over himself. Rogue looked at her watch not paying him any mind.  
  
"I gotta get ta class speedy so getcha' ass up so we can go, now"  
  
Trying to cover his embarrassment, he asked in a mock-irritated voice, what the hurry was. Rogue pointed out that today was the day of the Sadie Hawkins dance, and as much as she hated dances she was determined to attend this one, since Lance and Kitty were going to detonate a stink bomb.  
  
"Just what I need. To have my clothes smell like shit for a week, besides who would I dance with?" he argued.  
  
Rogue smiled which was a rare occurrence. With her arms crossed over the breasts that she had thrust in his face in the dream moments ago, she countered him. "It will be funny, and you can blame the smell on Todd or Fred, not that it matters anyway," she added.  
  
"What about dancing, I'll look stupid if I don't go with someone, and at least dance one dance." He complained, to further her annoyance. He thought she looked adorable when she was mad, though he'd never tell her.  
  
"Hey you could always dance with me." She said trying to pull him from the bed.  
  
He pushed, not wanting to move from the bed, especially since the throbbing erection from hell, had flared up even more when she entered the room, and she fell forward towards him.  
  
She looked up at him and, it shocked him when she gave him a playful smirk that was so uncharacteristic. He was even more shocked at the next words out of her mouth as she leaned in over him, the only thing separating there bodies was a silver-gray, silk blanket. Her lips where so close he could lean over and taste them, but she turned and moved next to his ear instead and whispered in an almost seductive voice.  
  
"Please come, my powers aren't what they seem to be."  
  
She sauntered out of the room and headed out to wait for him on the sidewalk. He looked out his window and murmured.  
  
"Whatever you want, my gothic tease."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all folks!  
  
Whacha' think? I could do more, but I'll probably just leave it as it is, unless someone asks for more. Did it tease ya? Hope so!  
  
P.S: ORACALE FINALLY FINISHED Ticking Clock!!!! (The fine as Romy as  
mentioned before, so please read and review that!)  
  
So review.  
  
/// Wolverine 


End file.
